


your adventure log has disappeared!

by moralityism



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, So does Patton, Swordfighting, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Worldbuilding, logan's in this too but he's got like one line, roman's got a whole kingdom, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralityism/pseuds/moralityism
Summary: The presence of Deceit poses an…interesting new challenge for Roman. Written for Sympathetic Deceit Week: Roceit Day.





	your adventure log has disappeared!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-descriptive fight scenes, character held in a cage. Let me know if I miss anything!

Roman points the tip of his sword at the Dragon Witch, breathing heavily. It’s been a long, arduous battle in the depths of her cave lair, but he’s finally won. She teeters before him, on the verge of collapse, but still glaring fiercely.

“Tell me what you’ve done with Prince Patton,” he demands, taking a threatening step forward.

She gives him one final bitter look, opens her mouth… and abruptly goes limp and collapses to the floor.

Roman stops in his tracks, confused. He’s never had a villain pass out  _before_  giving him his prize. That just doesn’t happen in the Imagination. It’s against his rules. He squats next to her and pokes her gently with his sword, but she doesn’t twitch.

A long, slow clap echoes through the cave. Roman’s head jerks up to find Deceit approaching with a sharp smile.  _Since when did he have fangs?_

“My, my, Roman,” Deceit says, now standing over both him and the Dragon Witch. His voice is dripping with faux admiration. “You certainly did a number on her, didn’t you?” Roman jumps to his feet and skitters backwards. Deceit puts a hand to his chin and his smile drops away, replaced with disappointment. “It’s quite a shame, too. She was one of my nicer puppets…although I expect nothing less from Creativity’s manifests.”

Roman holds his sword in front of him, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, puppets? What have you done to her?”

Deceit tilts his head. “Do you honestly think she would have been able to hold out against you this long on her own?” He waves a hand, and the Dragon Witch shifts and staggers to her feet, staring at Roman blankly. Roman’s eyes widen, and he takes a step backwards.

“What…how…” His grip around his sword tightens. “This is my realm!” he declares. “You have no influence here!”

“Oh? That’s news to me.” Deceit glances sideways at the Dragon Witch. “Go back to the castle,” he orders. “I want a full guard on Prince Patton at all times.” She nods and walks out of the cave, brushing right past Roman. He’s too bewildered by the change of events to react.

“You…you have Patton,” he realizes, and the shock of that jumpstarts his brain again. He rushes Deceit with his sword, crying “release him!”. Deceit sidesteps him easily, however, and he stumbles and falls.

“Sorry, but your prince is in another castle,” Deceit informs Roman. “If you want to save him, and take back my control over your realm, you’ll have to come and find it.” Roman struggles to his feet, but the wounds he sustained fighting the Dragon Witch are taking their toll on him. “Oh, and try to put up more of a fight next time, will you? I’ll get bored otherwise.” He snaps, and Roman blacks out.

* * *

_“Will you do me a favor?” Patton asked Deceit out of the blue one day, and were it not for the chocolate chip cookies he’d brought along, Deceit would have kicked him out immediately._

_Instead, he took the Tupperware container of bribery and sat himself on the arm of the couch, where Patton had caught him. “That might depend on the favor,” he responded._

_Patton clasped his hands under his chin. “Please go fight Roman in his Imagination!” he pleaded._

_Deceit blinked. “Not that I wouldn’t love to fight Roman, but what brings this on?”_

_“Well, he has to create everything in there himself, and he gets a bit worn out sometimes,” Patton explained. “I try to help, but I’m not good at creating scary things. Roman says I’m being helpful, but I know my ideas are too fluffy.” He crossed his arms, looking down and away. “I think if he had a new challenge, it might get the creative juices flowing again!”_

_Deceit gave him a dubious look. “And you think I’m the best person for this?”_

_Patton guessed the meaning of his question and answered, “Virgil doesn’t like being the villain. But you do, right?”_

_“Wh—No,” Deceit stuttered, embarrassed to have it so bluntly pointed out._

_“So you’ll do it then?” Patton smiled brightly, and Deceit heaved an internal sigh. No getting out of it now. “Let me know if I can help in any way!”_

_Deceit gave him a long, hard look, already formulating plans. “Actually…”_

* * *

The first thing Roman notes upon waking is that the floor under him is cold and hard. He wonders where he managed to fall asleep — even when he rolls off his bed in the middle of the night, the carpet is never  _this_  unforgiving. He groans and pushes himself upwards, squinting in the darkness.

“Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty,” someone says.

Roman yelps and draws his sword to defend himself against the stranger… and immediately realizes quite a few things.

One: he’s been disarmed.

Two: Virgil is smirking back at him from the other side of a set of bars, hood up.

Three: Roman is locked in a dungeon.

“Virgil…!” he cries. “Let me out of here this second!”

“Sorry, no can do.” Virgil shrugs, not looking particularly apologetic. “Orders are to stand guard unless you break out.”

“Orders? From who?”

Virgil gives him a level stare. “Do you not remember who knocked you out?”

Roman freezes as the memories of his last fight come rushing back. “…You’re taking orders from Deceit?”

“He gave me a dollar,” Virgil says.

“You’re keeping me trapped here for a dollar?” Roman demands.

Virgil shrugs. “It’s not hard work,” he tells Roman. “I just have to sit here. I’m not doing nearly as much as Deceit is.”

Roman tenses. “What has he done?”

“He’s raising an army, taking over your villages, he’s got Patton in a cage…” Virgil counts Deceit’s accomplishments on his fingers as he lists them. “If I were you, I’d give up here.”

“I can’t,” Roman insists. “He… _he has Patton_. I can’t just give up.”

“He also has your kingdom,” Virgil contributes. Roman stares at him blankly. “Like, that’s super sweet and all and I’m sure Patton would love to hear it, but if you’re really not going to give in, you also probably need to get your castle back.”

“Before any of that, you need to let me out of this cell!” Roman shouts, shaking one of the bars for emphasis.

“I already told you, I can’t!” Virgil rips his hood off, revealing a pair of bright purple cat ears flattened back in irritation. If Roman wasn’t already reeling from the whole situation, he would laugh. “See? I’m already serving under the great Dark Lord Deceit, or whatever he’s called!” Virgil tugs the hood back up with a huff. “I’m gonna go report. Good luck breaking out or whatever.”

“How am I supposed to break out?” Roman demands.

“I don’t know!” Virgil yells back. “You’re Creativity, be creative!” And he’s gone, leaving Roman alone in the cell.

Roman wilts and backs away from the bars, sinking down against the opposite wall in despair. He leans his head against the wall and looks up to the ceiling for inspiration, but has to shift his position when the bobby pin he uses to hold down Thomas’ usual cowlick digs into his skull.

He pauses, lifts a hand, and pulls the pin out.

He wonders if that trick will work as well as it does on TV.

* * *

Deceit pours a cup of tea, drops three sugar cubes into it, and hands it (with a dish and a spoon, of course, he’s not a heathen) to his captive through the bars.

“Thank you,” Patton says quietly, taking the cup and stirring it. Deceit considers him.

“Having second thoughts?” he asks.

“Well, it’s just…” Patton sets his tea down next to him. “Isn’t all this a bit much? Taking Roman’s castle, locking him up…”

“It’s the same thing I would have done,” Virgil pipes up, appearing next to Deceit out of the blue. “Roman’s always talking about pushing boundaries and stuff. Nothing better for that than getting kicked out of your castle and left to the elements.” Deceit hands him a cup. “I’m personally more worried about the army you’ve got going.”

“You’re the one who’s always talking about how scary the stuff Thomas made in middle school is,” Deceit says lightly.

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I said it’s  _embarrassing_. Big difference.” He turns to Patton. “Anyway, are you, like, okay?” He gestures vaguely to the ornate birdcage that Patton is sitting in. “In a cage?”

“Oh, it’s unlocked,” Patton assures him. To prove it, he pushes on the door to the cage and it swings open. “I’m just in here to set the scene.” Deceit pushes the door shut again. “Thank you for your help with that, by the way. I know you were worried about the cat ears.”

“Oh man, I forgot about those.” Virgil pulls his hood off, and the ears vanish. He turns to Deceit. “You’re gonna be able to fix all the stuff you added to the villagers, right?”

Deceit waves a hand. “All completely permanent,” he assures them.

* * *

After escaping from the dungeon, Roman made short work of obtaining a replacement sword and leaving the abandoned castle he’d been left in. He decided he’d stop for supplies at the nearest village and then continue straight on to reclaim his castle. Of course, he didn’t count on the villagers having suddenly acquired assorted animal aspects since his last visit.

In retrospect, he’s glad Virgil had highlighted his cat ears as a sign of Deceit’s influence. It meant that Roman was already on guard when the villagers attacked him.

Okay. Alright. This is fine. He can’t get back to his castle, his own people have turned against him, and Patton’s still captured, but it’s fine. He just needs to get somewhere safe and rethink his plans.

Luckily, he knows just the place.

When Patton first started coming to the Imagination, it was to make sure Roman didn’t hurt himself too badly on his quests. When Roman granted him an empty space to conjure whatever he liked, he poured that wish into it. The small kingdom of Prince Patton, no matter what happens to its ruler, would remain a safe space for Roman to return to, free from danger and immune to malevolent influences of any kind.

That barrier still holds true, even against Deceit’s power. Roman is immensely grateful for it as he stumbles into one of Patton’s village and is immediately accosted by a group of puffballs, worrying over him and their missing prince.

They usher him into an inn rather forcefully and start bombarding him with questions faster than he can answer, until finally one of them (the mayor, Roman supposes, since he’s bigger and fluffier than the rest) tells him, “You should take some time to check in with your family.”

Roman realizes he hasn’t eaten in hours, thanks the puffball, and sinks back into his room.

He steps out into the hallway and nearly runs straight into Logan. “Ah, Roman, good timing,” Logan greets, fixing his glasses. “Have you seen Patton or Virgil? It’s nearly time for dinner.”

“Pat’s in the kitchen,” Virgil says from behind them, and they both jump. Roman turns and runs for the kitchen without another word.

Logan leans over to Virgil and whispers, “Is he…okay? He seemed particularly out-of-sorts.”

Virgil shrugs. “You think I know what’s going on in that guy’s head?” He walks off, leaving a bewildered Logan in the hall.

* * *

Patton is at the stove when Roman comes running in. He drops the wooden spoon into the pot and turns just in time for Roman to swoop him up off the ground in a tight hug. Patton giggles and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck in return.

“Are you alright?” Roman demands, finally setting him down. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Patton puts his hands on his hips. “Now, Roman,” he chastises gently. “It’s just Deceit. You know he won’t do anything to me.”

“I suppose so,” Roman sighs, and Patton turns back to the pot. “It just worries me, since you’re…” He trails off.

“Not good at defending myself,” Patton finishes for him. “Well, that’s why I have you to rescue me!”

Patton can’t see Roman from his position, but he hears him move. “I don’t know if I can, Sunshine,” Roman admits. “He’s taken over my castle, all of my creations…I’ve never faced anything like this before!” He leans his forehead on Patton’s shoulder from behind. “I’m not sure what to do.”

Patton tilts his head to the side so it’s touching Roman’s. “I’m sure it’ll be alright,” he murmurs. “You’re the best Prince we’ve got, you’ll figure out how to fix it eventually. I know you will.”

* * *

When Roman returns to the Imagination the next day, he returns with a plan.

* * *

Patton and Deceit are sitting across from each other again, playing cards. Really, it’s more a game of Patton trying to catch Deceit cheating at cards, with silly penalties for Deceit when Patton manages it.

There’s a loud crash from the outside of the castle, followed immediately by the sounds of shouting townspeople and then a general cacophony.

Virgil rushes into the room, nearly tripping on the carpet. “You two  _have_  to see this!”

Deceit stands and opens the cage door for Patton, bowing deeply. Patton bows back in response and grabs Deceit by the sleeve, pulling him over to the window.

From the high vantage point of the castle, they can see the ongoing battle clearly: the townspeople Deceit has turned to his side are fighting alongside an army of Thomas’ older characters against…what looks to be a flood of rainbows. Tall dinosaurs and giraffes in a full spectrum of pastel colors accompany pegasi and unidentifiable furry creatures in fighting battles in the air, while an even wider variety of creatures are slowly but surely gaining ground.

Deceit stares at Patton.

Patton smiles at him, face glittering. “Look! My kingdom is fighting!” he cheers. “I didn’t think they could do that!”

Deceit looks back at the approaching army. “He really is something else,” he murmurs, and Virgil nearly misses the admiration in his eyes.

“I’m guessing Roman is leading that charge,” Virgil pipes up. “Are you going to fight him?”

Deceit glances at him and nods, and with a snap of his fingers both Patton and the cage are gone from the room. He holds out his left hand, and a silver rapier materializes in his grasp. “Let’s go see what he’s made of,” he says to Virgil, barely hiding a grin, and stalks off downstairs with his cloak fluttering behind him.

* * *

Roman bursts through the gate of his castle, making a beeline for the throne room. Guards try to stop him along the way, but they’re all quickly felled by his own swordplay and his rainbow companions.

He throws open the doors to the throne room, flanked by one of Patton’s top guards (a huge pink cat, of course). Deceit is laying lazily across the throne, unfazed by his grand entry. A giant birdcage hangs from the ceiling, decorated with ornate swirls and spirals.

Patton appears inside, pressing himself up against the bars with a force that sets the cage swinging. “Prince Roman!” he cries, gripping the bars. “Be careful!”

Roman waves at Patton and turns his sword on Deceit. “Surrender, foul villain, and release Prince Patton at once!” he demands.

Deceit stands and draws his own sword in one fluid motion, faster than Roman can blink. “I suppose I didn’t crush you as thoroughly as I should have,” he muses. “What a shame. Virgil, deal with that guard.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, draws his own weapon (that  _Roman conjured for him_ , darn it), and sprints past Roman to engage the cat in battle.

Deceit takes a defensive stance. “Show me what the famed Prince Roman, brave and compassionate hero of the kingdom, is truly capable of,” he commands.

Roman leaps forward. Sparks fly as their weapons meet.

Deceit counters Roman’s blows easily. He’s not nearly as strong as Roman, but he makes up for it in speed, striking nearly faster than Roman can dodge. It keeps Roman on the defensive, to his dismay.

Roman hears Virgil hit the floor somewhere behind him, and Patton cries out. Deceit takes advantage of the momentary distraction to land a solid hit on Roman’s left side, leaving a long, thin cut. Roman staggers backwards, gripping the injury with his free hand.

Deceit tilts his head. “Giving up already?”

Patton cries out, “Kick his butt, Roman!”

Roman launches himself at Deceit once more, pushing him back with harder strikes. Deceit puts up a valiant defense, but Roman knocks his rapier out of his hand with a final blow to his wrist. It goes flying across the room and clatters to the ground some distance away.

Roman aims his sword at Deceit’s throat. “Surrender,” he repeats, triumphant.

Deceit sighs and snaps his fingers. The cage holding Patton dissolves into dust and he falls. Roman reaches out and catches him, swinging him into a hug as he laughs.

“I knew you could do it!” Patton tells him, face split wide in a grin.

“How could I not, when you were at stake?” Roman replies, letting Patton down.

“My hero,” Patton sighs. He casts a worried glance at Virgil, struggling to his feet. Roman nudges him, and he runs over immediately.

“So are we done now?” Virgil asks as Patton helps him up.

“Yep!” Patton chirps, and Virgil’s cat ears disappear immediately. They both look over at Roman and Deceit, who are discussing the fight.

They’re both grinning widely, even Deceit.

“Looks like they had fun,” Virgil observes.

Patton agrees. “I’m glad they’re getting along!”

Virgil stops, and gives Patton a side-eyed glance. “Please tell me I didn’t go through all this so that you could force Roman and Deceit into a play date.”

“…That wasn’t the  _only_  reason…”

“ _Patton_.”

Virgil is interrupted by a shout from Deceit: “You’ve seen the last of me!” He vanishes with a flap of his cloak, and Roman comes running over to Patton and Virgil.

“Did you see that?” he exclaims. “Was I amazing?”

“The amazing-est!” Patton cheers, and Roman beams.

“Do you think he’ll come around again soon?” he asks. Patton giggles.

“You had fun fighting him, huh?”

Roman turns almost as red as his sash. “No! I just want to make sure I’m ready when he comes around again!”

“Okay,” Patton says, but when Roman turns around to start planning (raise defenses here, more training there), he winks at Virgil.


End file.
